


Insecurities & Trust Issues

by QueenOfArts



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Betrayal, Break Up, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love, Love Triangles, Romance, Trust Issues, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfArts/pseuds/QueenOfArts
Summary: This story is a love triangle involving Annalise, Nate, and Eve that touches on insecurities and jealousy. (Post Season 3)





	Insecurities & Trust Issues

Now that things have settled down and Atwood was out of the picture, Nate and Annalise decided to take their relationship to the next level, one that was not solely based on sex, but commitment. No matter what Annalise put him through, he just couldn't seem to stay away.

Annalise had her own place now, and Nate pretty much moved in. Normally Annalise didn't like people around in her space for long, but these days she was rather lonely, so she didn't mind his presence.

 

* * *

 

Annalise was in the shower, getting ready for her court case when her phone rang. Nate, who was still in bed, reached over to silence the ringer, but stopped himself when he saw who was calling, it was Eve. He didn't know whether to answer it or not, so he decided to let it go to voicemail. Nate was taken back when he saw her name pop up, because he didn't know if Eve and Annalise were still keeping in contact or still fucking around with each other. Anytime he tried to ask Annalise about Eve and their past, she would always try to downplay her relationship and feelings. He didn't like the fact that he had to compete with a chick, a hot chick at that. Nate would never admit it, but he was threatened by Eve.

After Nate rejected the call, the phone beeped, indicating that Eve left a voicemail. Curiousity came over him, luckily for him, Annalise didn't have her phone locked, so he was able to listen to the message.

**_Eve:_ ** _"Hi Annalise, I hope all is well. I know you're surprised to hear from me, it's been awhile. Just wanted to let you know I'll be in NY on Saturday and I wanted to see you while I'm in town. Whether you agree to it or not, please call me back, I would love to hear from you, Thanks."_

Nate contemplated the message he just heard. He didn't know what came over him, but he deleted the voicemail along with the missed call from Annalise's call log. He didn't know if he did it out of jealousy, or out of spite and payback for Annalise framing him. He placed the phone back on the nightstand like nothing happened, and got back under the covers. Shortly after, Annalise came out of the bathroom fully dressed, ready to head to work.

"Nate, I thought I heard a phone ring when I was in the shower, was it mine or yours?"

Nate lied, "It was my phone, I had a call from Chief, he wants me to take over a shift later this afternoon. I probably won't be here when you get back."

"That's fine, this case is going to supposed run all day anyway." She sat on the bed beside him, "Can you put on this necklace for me."

Nate kissed her neck, then proceeded to put the necklace on her. "Hey, what do you say I take you out for a nice dinner on Saturday night. I'm off that day and we rarely ever have time to go out, are you down?"

Annalise smiled, she was glad Nate was finally stepping up. "That's sounds like a good idea, we can use some we time", she said, kissing him on the lips. "I better get going, I'll talk to you later."

Nate smacked her on the ass playfully as she stood up to leave, "Go win some cases!"

 

Nate knew what he was doing when he asked Annalise out to dinner on Saturday night, he wanted to prevent Annalise and Eve meeting up and hanging out. He knew if they had the chance to hang out, they would both fall back into each other's traps, and Nate didn't want that, since he actually cared about Annalise and had real feelings for her.

Most men would love if their girlfriend was bisexual and was into other women, initially Nate was too, he even asked Annalise for a threesome with her and Eve, but she made it very clear that Eve didn't want any parts of it, and didn't want to be anywhere near a penis. Nate believed the rejection mainly was due to Annalise not wanting to share Eve.

 

* * *

 

_Saturday Night..._

 

As Nate and Annalise were walking out of her new apartment building, heading to dinner, Annalise heard a very familiar voice calling her name.

"Annalise...."

Both Nate and Annalise turned around to see Eve headed in their direction, walking down the sidewalk.

Annalise stopped in her tracks, she was in complete shock. "Eve?" What are you doing here?"

"I was in town for the weekend and I wanted to see you, I _had_ to see you."

Annalise was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe that her ex girlfriend who walked out of her life was standing in front of her right now.

"Lets all go inside to talk, Nate I hope you don't mind." "We were just on the way to dinner", Annalise said, addressing Eve.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry guys.", Eve said remorsefully..

"No, it's fine", Nate said, finally speaking up.

 

They all sat down in the lobby of the apartment building, with an awkward tension in the air.

"Eve what brings you back to town? And how did you know where I lived?", Annalise questioned.

"I was in New York on business, and decided to drive to Philly before I head back to California. I went by Bonnie's expecting to see you there, but she told me you moved and gave me your new address."

"It's good to see you, but this is all so sudden, a phone call or a heads up would've been appropriate."

"Annalise what are you talking about, I called you a few days ago and left a voicemail, but you never responded back to me."

Nate shifted in his seat, he knew where this conversation was going.....

Annalise was confused, "What? I never got a call from you."

"Annalise, I called you Thursday morning at 9:10 am EST", Eve pulled out her phone to show her the proof. "I wouldn't lie about that, and I just wouldn't show up without telling you first."

"That's weird, because I don't have any record of that in my phone. Thursday morning at that time I was still at home, probably in the shower, because I had court that morning." Then Annalise turned to Nate, its like she had an epiphany, "Nate, you were there, did you hear my phone ring?"

He was caught off guard by the question, he didn't know what to say, "I, I...."

Annalise's face turned cold, "You knew she called, didn't you?" The ringing that I heard was coming from my phone, wasn't it? That was Eve. Why didn't you tell me? Better yet, why the hell did you delete the call and voicemail from my phone?" Her eyes began to water, she felt betrayed.

Eve was pissed, but not surprised. "So this whole time, I was thinking you were still upset with me about the Vanessa thing, but Nate actually deleted my call like a coward!? Wow.."

"Nate, explain!" Annalise demanded.

"Look, yes I deleted Eve's call and message, alright? I knew it was wrong, and I should've told you, but you two meeting up would've been a distraction, like it's been since she's shown up."

Eve got upset, "Oh screw you Nate, how insecure are you? I thought with those great, big ol muscles of yours, you would be confident, but was I ever so wrong."

Annalise jumped in, "Eve stop, let me deal with this. Nate, our dinner is canceled, please leave. And don't call me, I'll call you. Hand over my key."

"See what I mean, you two just can't stay away from each other. Screw it, I'm out of here", Nate said, tossing his spare key at Annalise.

After Nate walked away, Eve spoke up, "I'm sorry for messing up your night and for coming over unannounced, but I couldn't let the opportunity pass."

"Don't apologize, I'm sorry Nate actually stooped that low and did what he did."

"So you two are a real couple now?", Eve asked out of curiosity.

"We were getting there, but after this revelation, I'm not so sure. But enough about him, you look, you look great. California has been good to you."

Eve blushed, "Well it has been over a year since I last saw you, you look good as well."

They both gave each other that googly eyed stare as awkward silence filled the atmosphere. Annalise broke the silence.

"Well, what do you say we go out to dinner and catch up, no need to waste good reservations."

"Sounds like a plan, we can take my rental car", Eve suggested.

* * *

 

 

At dinner, the exes caught up over drinks and their meals.

Annalise took a sip of her wine, and spoke up, "I guess I'll address the elephant in the room, How's Vanessa?"

Eve hesitated before she answered, "We're okay, but just like in every relationship, we have our ups and downs."

"The honeymoon phase is over already?" Annalise teased, secretly glad to hear things weren't so great with Eve and her partner.

"Well, you and Nate must be pretty serious, he'd deleting calls, trying to stop me from seeing you. It sounds like he has trust issues, and that's a red flag, I'm just saying." Eve sipped her wine, throwing the shade right back. "I always tell you Nate is a good guy, but not good for you, but whatever, you never did listen to me."

"Oh whatever", Annalise said laughing. "Who made you a relationship guru?"

"No one, but I always know what's best for you."

"Yeah, you do don't you? You know me better than anyone", Annalise assured her.

Eve felt a lump form in her throat, her emotions were starting to get the best of her. She knew where this conversation could lead.

 Luckily, Annalise changed the subject. "Are you flying back tomorrow?"

"I'm not totally sure. Truth is, to be completely honest, me and Vanessa aren't on the best of terms right now. Speaking of trust issues, there’s not much trust between us either, well mainly on her part. She accuses me of things that are not true, but I've been faithful the whole time, so why should I stay if I have to deal with this. The reason I came to New York this weekend is because I'm thinking about moving back. I went to check on condo vacancies, and went to my old law firm to see if they would welcome me back."

"Wow, so you're really serious about this, huh? Did you let her know what was on your mind?"

"I did, and she told me to do what my hearts says. She basically pushed me away." Eve wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Eve", Annalise said, grabbing and rubbing Eve's hands.

"I'm okay. When I go back to Cali I'll just be tying up some loose ends, and packing up my things, and eventually move back to New York in a few weeks."

Annalise's phone buzzed, it was a text from Nate:

 **_Nate:_ ** _"Sorry I violated your privacy. I let my lack of trust get in the way, so I'll give you space for awhile. You and Eve have a good night, and have a good life."_

Annalise noticed his sarcastic tone, she knew he was upset but she didn't care. She sighed and raised up her wine glass, "Let's toast".

Eve raised up her glass, "Okay, what are we toasting?"

"To Insecurities and Trust Issues", Annalise chuckled.

Eve laughed and clinked her glass, "to Insecurities and Trust Issues, oh and to a hopeful future", she winked at Annalise.

"I'll drink to that", Annalise sipped, winking back at Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Your Kudos and Comments are appreciated, Thanks! :)


End file.
